


Tell Me A Lie

by Nighten_Gale



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Lol youre welcome, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighten_Gale/pseuds/Nighten_Gale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There isn't a limit to how much you can love someone, but there is a limit to how much you can endure. The whole entire love could just be a complete lie, and for these two - that's exactly what happened. </p><p>For their entire relationship, one believed the other's lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me A Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaeger_Booty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeger_Booty/gifts).



Marco stood still, staring at the sky. The clouds were moving slowly all in one direction, and the leaves of the trees swayed, summoning a soft rustling sound. He turned around to face Jean who was standing a few feet away from him, his back turned. There were tears forming in Marco's eyes as he spoke of to him, voice quivering. 

"Lie to me again, Jean.." _  
_

Jean didn't make a single movement for a while. He simply stood still and let the wind play with his hair, and have the beautiful chirps of the birds run through his ears. Finally, he turned his head back to Marco and met his gaze. 

He softly smiled to him, and said, "I love you."  _  
_

_Why, Jean?_

_I'm sorry, Marco._

_What did I do wrong?_

_Nothing._

_Why are you lying to me?_

_Because I always am._

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Hahah, in class my friend found this on google images and I had to write about it. Lol. that's why it was so short. This is gifted to my best friend so YOUREEEEE WELCOME.


End file.
